Goblin Raid Party
Goblin_Raid_Party_Event.png Goblin_Fest_Dungeons.png Goblin_Fest_Summon.png About is making another appearance in the dungeons! Fight three different dungeon levels and earn some more tokens towards his unlock or upgrade! Not sure where to start? Click the event tab from the townhall to access the event page, and from there start your adventure in Goblin Raid: Wave 1! Dungeon Strategy Goblin Raid Wave 1.PNG Goblin Raid Wave 2.PNG Each level progressively becomes more difficult. Once they are three stared, you can quick loot these levels for quick token drops! Goblin Raid: Wave I In this level you will fight several waves of Goblins colored in Blue, Green, and Red. They do not have any passive abilities, and their health is low. Take them out with any composition of team members and you will be fine. When you go against , one of the minibosses in this level, take him out with any element hero. He has a couple of tricks in his sleeve, including and his ability to deal 2x damage to Casters. Goblin Raid: Wave II In this level, most of the enemies you will be fighting will consist of fully ascended Fire element goblins. They have a little bit more life and have gained the trait, taking less damage from Physical attacks. If you encounter , take him out by removing his Pyromaniac buff. Use your friend's Hero like who can remove one buff from each member of the enemy team. Bring based heroes, and swiftly take them out. Goblin Raid: Wave III Rognog Blisterbut is a miniboss in room 2. Fully ascended and 6 star ranking, he is a strong enemy due to high health and defense. His Bad JuJu special attack deals lightning damage to three different targets, each strike with a chance to inflict Shock. In addition, his Charge ability increases ATK stats of anyone on his team. His three companions Bramblelurk Kaptin poisons your heroes with s and dealing extra damage to your Warrior heroes. Take out his minions quickly before dealing with the main boss. In addition to the first miniboss, you might also encounter . His ability to heal and provide buffs for his entire team might be one of the longest battles to fight among these dungeon levels. Bring heroes that can either remove his buffs or Disease their party members to reduce the ability to heal. Focus your damage on one enemy at a time to ensure that they will go down before the end of the turn. is fully ascended with all his abilities available to use. He will use his to buff his party members and himself. He will also follow up with skills like , hitting three different targets with a bit of damage. Take out his minions first as his passive buffs will affect his goblin team. They do not have a lot of health, so use several area of effect attacks to quickly finish them off. Use debuffs like Disease to weaken him. Use to quickly dispatch them due to her passive ability. Rewards In addition to any of the ancient chest drops, Coldfire Evo and Infinity Evo are dropped with those chests at Goblin Wave III. In addition to the boss drops, the following quest rewards are provided for the completion of the raid for the first time: Grunt Cutter: Complete Goblin Raid 1. Reward: x3 Goblin Tracker: Complete Goblin Raid 2. Reward: x9 King Slayer: Complete Goblin Raid 3. Reward: x16 Gallery Category:Special Event